The game begins
by thedeadhorseman
Summary: The board is ready. The peace's are set. The first move was made. And it only ends in death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Hell is coming**

They thought they could kill me without getting blood on their hands…...

They thought they could get rid of me…...

They thought I would just disappear…...

They thought they could just close their eyes and wish me away…...

Ahhhhhhhhhhh…... NO…...

I will not die! I will not fade away!

AND DEMANDS CAN'T BE WISHED AWAY!

They sent me to hell. And through hell I have been reborn stronger, faster, and smarter.

So, no I will not be wished away. I will come for vengeance.

And so the game begins.

I will come…..

And hell is coming with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moon shown over a small village on the island of Berk. The pale moon light bounced of the wooden roofs of small huts that dotted the slopes and rolling hills of the landscape. The darkness Illuminated by the torches of large Viking warriors standing guard in there watch towers. Ever so vigilant of their worst enemy, the dragon menace. All the huts were as dark as the night sky. There occupants asleep, and their fires and candles long burned out. All except for the great hall. Witch fires burned so bright you could see the glow burn its way through the cracks of the doors of the mountain it was carved into.

Inside the mountain hall stood two large men. The largest one having long hair tied into a tight braid, and a large beard as red as the burning coals in the large fire pit they stood by. His arms covered in the scars from battles past with the fire breathing beasts.

Next to him stood a man only slightly smaller in size and muscle. His hair falling in black unkept waves to the base of his neck. His chin ruff with the stubble of an unshaven chin. His arms no less scared by the teeth, claws, and fire of the beasts.

The two men stood in silence for the longest time. Carefully nursing their mugs of sweet mead. Until the smaller Viking spoke, "Are you sure you can fallow threw with this Stoik", he said in are dark and series tone.

"And what makes you question I wont Spitlout", said Stoik I just as dark tone.

Leaned his body in closer to express his point he said, "He IS your son after all", "And we can't have you deciding you don't want to fallow through because of some hidden feelings you have for him".

Stoik's eyes then turned as pail and lifeless as the moon as he said, "There are no feelings", "I am completely prepared to do what I must for the good of my people".

"GOOD", yelped Spitlout as he finished off his drink and started to make his way out of the great hall.

But before exiting the two over sized doors he turned and spoke, "The ship will be here tomorrow night", "Make sure you and hiccup are there on time".

"You have nothing to fear Spitlout", "Soon your son will be my heir", "and hiccup will be gone", said Stoik narrowing his eyes at the man.

And with that Spitlout exited the hall with a small smile from the thought of what was to come for his family. Leaving Stoik alone to stare at the red flames coming from the fire, with only one thought in mind.

This will be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Task**

The pail moon light that had filled the night was now replaced by the sun. Worming raise shined on the village, melting the early morning frost that coated the ground and huts.

The sun's light shined through the window of a large hut that stood at the top of the hill, awaking a small figure covered in a small blanket. Gently a fifteen-year-old boy that was small for his age rose out of bed. Stretching and brushing his thick auburn bangs out of his eyes he made his way out of the loft and down the small set of stairs.

Once he hit the base of the stairs he started to make his way to a small row of cabinets that held a small reserve of food. But the teen stopped once he saw the large figure of his father sitting at the table with his back turned to him. Sighing he turned to walk to the front door of his home, deciding it was best to skip breakfast rather than sit in an unbearably acquired silence with his father.

But before he could make his way out the door his father spoke, "Hiccup", he said in a passive tone.

"Yeah dad", asked Hiccup in a meek voice.

Speaking without even turning to look at him his father again spoke "Tonight I plan to gather the entire village in the great hall for a celebration" he said plainly.

A little cot off guard "A celebration for what exactly", asked Hiccup.

"I have an important speech to give that will change the future of Berk", "But first I need your help", he stated.

Hiccups jaw almost hit the floor at what his father had just told him. Wondering what was so important that his father would come to HIM for help he asked, "My help".

"Yes, your help" "As the future chief of this tribe its time you started taking more responsibility".

Hiccup was in total and utter shock at what his father had just said, "Future chief", was all he was able to squeak out.

"Yes, the future chief", "And as the future chief you can no longer keep yourself locked away in the forge", "So tonight when everyone gathers in the hall, you will meet me at the docks and from their I will have a special task I am entrusting to you", "Then we'll make our own way to the hall".

"What do you need me to do", Hiccup said almost at the point of yelling.

"You'll know soon enough", "Now don't you have work to do", Stoik said finally turning his head slightly.

"Yes, of course dad", "I'll see you tonight".

And with that Hiccup made his way to the to the door with an exited bound in his step. But again, before he could make his way out the door his father spoke again, stopping him in his tracks. "And Hiccup".

"Yeah dad"

"The task I have planned you to carry out must be kept a secret until the gathering, understand", "I'm trust you just this once with this simple task", "Do not disappoint me", he said in a darker tone.

"I won't dad", hiccup said in a determined tone, before quickly exiting through the door.

Stoik rose from his chair before slowly walking to the open window that sat to the left of the front door. He looked from his spot at the window and spotted his son just before he disappeared into the village and spoke to himself, "Can I do this".

….

I was almost skipping with joy at what my father had just told me. It took all the self-control I could muster not to go running through the village screaming at the top of my lungs that my father planned to name me as the heir of the chiefdom of Berk. Not that anyone would believe me anyways. There has always been a very heavy tension between the village my father and me. Many in the tribe believe that I am unfit for the role of chief. Since the day I was born I have been smaller and weaker than the others of my age. Its no secret that I have never been a fighter. Hell, I've spent my entire life trying to avoid them at all costs. Even at the cost of my own dignity. Time and time again when met with a challenge I have done nothing but back down. It's not that I don't want to of dream of being a proud worrier. But I just can't find the courage. I've always been terrified of what might happen to me if I rose to such a challenge. What lind of chief would that make me. How would our rivals react to seeing such a cowardly chief? And it doesn't help that most of these challenges came from the largest boy my age. Snotlout, he has spent the majority of his life trying to take over my life. He wants more than anything to be chief one day and does his best every day to prove he would be the best pick. And most would agree, especially his fallowers. The two main one's names are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Twins with skinny frames and long blonde hair. Their known as the village tricksters. They both act as if they don't have a brain between then, but I've always thought that they where smarter than they let on. Next is a large fat boy with shortly cut blonde hair. His name was Fishlegs. He was the smartest one in the group. He preferred to keep books in his hands rather than weapons. But unlike me he had strength that I didn't. And that was enough for the village. The last in the group of teens was a blonde headed and blue eye beauty known as Astrid. She was the most amazing person I have ever seen. Probably because she was everything I'm not beautiful strong confidant and a real worrier. I would give anything to be with her. But she would never pay any attention to the village runt. But now thing where about to change. Soon my father would announce to them and the entire village I will be the chief. Maybe then I could have a chance with her, I thought with a small grin.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts as I walked through the door of the forge. Standing by a large anvil was a man that was missing his right hand and his left leg. He appeared to be hard at work beating on a piece of metal that looked to be a sword with a hammer that replaced his hand.

Soon the man noticed my entrance he welcomed me, "Ah there you are my boy, I thought you would never show".

"Sorry Gobber I was busy talking with my dad" I said in a proud tone.

This caused the man to stop his work and look to me, "Oooow ya' did, did ya".

"Yup we had a good talk this morning before I left".

This caused him to smile at me, "Well I'm happy for you my boy", "So boyo what was it you were talking about".

Hahaha I laughed, "Don't worry you'll know tonight, dad wants to keep it quiet until tonight".

"Well I look forward to it then, now get that forge heated back up and let's shape some steel", he said with a smile that always wormed my soul.

"You got it Gobber", said as I tied my apron around my small hips.

I didn't want to keep Gobber in the dark about this. I wanted more than anything to spill my guts to him that I will be chief one day. The man was more than a father to me than anyone.

This brought me to thoughts of my own father. As the excitement started to die down, questions I had started to arise. Where did the sudden trust my father had in me come from. It seemed like years since he had spoken to me for so long. Not since what happened to my mother.

I closed my eyes and quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. Now was not the time for thoughts for her or my own fears. It doesn't mater what gave my father the change of heart. All that matters now is I have a chance. A chance to prove myself to the village and my father. Like he said, he's putting his faith in me just this once. Only one chance to prove myself. It doesn't matter what this task is or how difficult it will be. I won't let my fear get the best of me, not this time. To much is at stake. And maybe just maybe when I succeed, we can be a family again.

 **So any guesses out there about what this special task might be.**

 **What about this mystery ship and what happened to hiccups mother.**

 **If you have a answer leave it in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Betrayal**

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the ocean in the far distance as I made my way to the docks to meet my father. I squinted my eyes while I looked into its bright and colorful beauty as I walked down the main path of the village.

I carefully stuck to the far-right side of the path to make sure not to bump into any of the people walking in the opposite direction to the great hall. Two hours ago, messengers came through the village informing people that at sundown there was to be an announcement fallowed by a celebration in the great hall and everyone was encouraged to come. All day you could see maids scrambling through the market searching for ingredients to soups and pies they were so desperately trying to make on such short notice for an entire village, along with men haling large barrels full of mead and ale to the great hall.

This meeting has been that talk of the village since it was announced. While working in the forge I couldn't help overhear all the people that came to ask Gobber what this gathering was about. I guess people thought he would know since how close he a dad were. But one bye one they where sent away with no answers. I smiled at the thought of the great secret gathering that not even the chiefs closest friend knew was about, oh how shocked they will be when they find the truth. I couldn't help but stare into the faces of people I passed bye and imagine that shock they will hold tonight.

But even with all my happiness I frowned as I couldn't escape the feeling that something wasn't right. For years it seemed as if my father couldn't even look me in the eye or talk to me without his famous disappointed stare. And now out of the blue he decides I'm trust worthy and would make a suitable heir. Something just didn't add up. I closed my eyes as I walked and tried to think back to the past month to find out what changed. But as hard as I tried I couldn't find an answer. Just more questions.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as I was pushed to the grown by something I could only describe as solid as a tree. I opened my eyes to see another boy my age, with a meaty frame and short black hair that could only belong to one person.

"Snotlout", I said under my breath as my eyes widened by fear.

"Why don't you watch were your going runt", he snarled as he moved to stand over me.

With hate in his eyes he raised one of his fists at me and threaded, "I swear I wish one day you would do us all a favored and just disappear, we all know how well that runs in your family", he said as he laughed historically.

I then began to hear more laughter coming from behind him. I looked and saw the rest of his gang standing there watching. I could see Ruff and Tuff snickering at Snotlouts joke. Fishlegs was standing there intently staring at the ground with an unconvertable look on his face. And Astrid just stood there with her arms crossed not showing any emotion.

And as usual I just sat there staring at the other teens with my mouth sealed shut and wide eyes. I felt my mouth run dry and all the joints in my body lock up. My blood started pumping as fear coursed through my veins. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could only watch in fear.

Then to my surprise Astrid spoke, "Enough Snotlout, if we don't hurry and get to the great hall before everyone else then there will be nothing but scraps left to eat", she said with the same emotionless face.

This caused Snotlout to pause for a moment. Then with an evil looking smile he looked down to me. I flinched away preparing for the worst until he spoke, "To be continued", he said before he stepped over me and continued walking while laughing with the twins as they continued to the hall.

And with one last pitiful look Astrid went to fallow them with Fishlegs walking close behind still holding the same uncomfortable look that he had before. As I watched them disappear into the crowd of people I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I slowly got to my feet and looked down at my now mud stained clothes and shook my head in disappointment at myself.

Why. Why can't I stay strong? Why can't I be brave? Where does this fear come from? I thought to myself as I continued down to the docks where my father would be waiting. As I walked I continued to think about my sorry state.

How inspiring I must look right now. Oh how the people would cheer at the sight of there future chief. How other tribes would shake with fear at the future chief of Berk. With his mud covered cloths and his knees wobbling with fear.

"And right after I made a promise of no more cowering", I quietly chuckled to myself as I stopped and looked up at the now barely visible stars.

I continued until I finally reached the first wooden boards that made up the docks. There I could see my father standing next to two men. As I got closer I found that I didn't recognizes these two men.

One was tall and thin and looked to be very fit. My father still dwarfed him like he did with most men. But he was still a mountain of a man in his own right. The next man stood next to him. He was a few good feet shorter than the first and he sported a large and round gut.

As I got closer I my mind started to quiet. I could feel my palms begin to sweat, I could hear the old board under my feet squeak as I walked over them, and I could feel once again the nagging sensation in the back of my head telling me something wasn't right. The feeling plagued me as I walked until I was standing in font of the three of them.

"Ah there you are boy" "gentlemen this is my son", my father said as he introduced me.

Both men looked at me with disturbing grins before the short one spoke, "We've hear a grate deal about you Hiccup".

"You have", I said as I began to finally notice the large ship docked behind the two men flying colors that I had never seen before.

"Oh yes boy in fact we've come all this way just for you", the short one spoke as he made a waving had jester directed at the ship.

Two more men the came into sight stepping off the ship. My eye went wide as both men quickly came toured me. Each one grabbing one of my arms before forcing me down to my knees. I tried to fight back and force myself free but it was no use. They were to strong and just laughed as I tired to twist and pull free.

I stopped struggling as the short man began speak again, "Ok chief stoik we've fulfilled our part".

"Very well", he said as he handed him a small bag.

"Now!", the short man said clapping his hands together and looking at the taller man. "I'm sure that now this nasty business is done the chief here would like to put this behind him, so we better be off".

"Of course, brother. Take him the ship".

I started to struggle again as the two men began to drag me to their ship. As tried to fight back a saw my father walking away on the dock to the village. As I watched I began to fight twice as hard.

"WAIT WAIT DAD!" I called making my father stop in his place.

"I don't understand whats going on! Please don't leave me! Please!" I pleaded.

He sat there for what must have seemed like an eternity as I waited for any response. But still he did not move. I could feel it again. That feeling that I have felt all my life. The feeling that has paralyzed me in the face of danger. The feeling that has torn me and my father apart. The feeling that has made me that laughing stock of the village.

Fear.

Never have I felt it so strongly never as it coursed through my veins as it has now as I waited for my father to respond. Until I watched him take another step and continue walking away. My heart sank and my stomach dropped so hard I thought I would puke and my fear was replaced with terror as the men dragged me onto the ship as I continued to scream.


End file.
